Hunter x Hunter Unleashed!
by SilverExorcist405
Summary: Killua and Gon are alone on an abandoned island searching for treasure when suddenly Gon is hit by a falling meteor and loses part of his memory. When he rediscovers his superhuman abilities and meets up with Killua, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

The silence waited, ready to pounce. The darkness of the night smothered the many trees that spread out across the lonely island. Fear pervaded the shadows like an invisible smoke screen. Gon crouched; his eyes wide and lucid. He could easily see past this heavy darkness.

However, Killua, who squatted next to him, couldn't see a thing. It was almost midnight now, and clouds covered the stars and sky. Judging from the smell wafting from the slight breeze, Gon knew that it would ran in a few minutes.

Standing, Gon walked forward several steps and quickly snapped a several large leaves from some exotic tree. Killua could not see exactly what Gon was doing, but he could hear his movements. The rustling of leaves and the smack of Gon's hands shattered the silence. When Gon came back over, he held a small umbrella made of leaves. Killua raised an eyebrow when he finally saw what Gon had made.

"It's going to rain soon." Gon whispered. He brandished the homemade umbrella.

"Why would you make that?" hissed Killua.

"This way the map won't get too wet." Gon retorted. Killua nodded.

"Good thinking."

In Killua's hands he clutched a crinkled, weather beaten map that had clearly seen many years of misuse. Burned edges and stains covered its wrinkled, brown face, but the markings of treasure had still yet to fade away.

"When we find this chest, we're going to be able to buy out the next several candy shops we stop by." whispered Killua excitedly. Gon smiled.

The clouds above rumbled ominously and suddenly the sky let lose a torrent of rain. Killua was thankful for Gon's incredible nose and senses, otherwise the map would've been destroyed right then and there.

Gon coughed. He was getting sick, not because of the rain, but because of the lack of sleep that nagged at his stamina. Killua was fine, of course. However, they both needed each other to get through this mission: Killua needed Gon's senses and Gon needed Killua's support and stamina.

What would they possibly do without their friendship?

Killua thought about it all the time. About how he was before. About how he was now. All because of a single person.

Gon.

Killua looked at the sightly shorter boy next to him, a mere shadow in the pitch blackness that enveloped them. Gon gasped suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" whispered Killua frantically.

That's when he saw the light up ahead.

It was dim at first, but it quickly grew in intensity. It came from above, though it was heading straight towards them.

"What is that?" asked Gon.

Killua tensed. His eyes were being blinded by the sudden change of light. It was then that he felt arms shoving him back.

"Killua, run!" he heard Gon shout. Trusting his friend, Killua began running. His vision was white, so when he ran straight into several trees, he only cursed himself and moved onward.

When his vision returned, the torrent of rain had subsided to a light pattering that massaged his face. However, it was still too dark for him to see past a few feet.

"Gon!"

No reply.

"GON!"

Killua was met with silence.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was wild, smacking Gon's face like a whip. He was dizzy and cold, and when he looked in front of him, he nearly choked.

A long line of upturned dirt and fallen trees went for about fifty yards like the tail of a comet. Gon shook his head.

He couldn't remember anything.

Well, he only remembered a few things. He looked down at his hands which where bloody and scratched. He remebered pushing someone out of the way with these hands. When the meteor hit him, that's when he pushed that someone out of harms way.

Gon closed his eyes and lay there, splayed and bloody. An image flashed in his head. A boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

Gon's eyes flew open. That was who he had saved. However, no matter how hard he tried to think, he couldn't remember more.

"What am I even doing here, anyway?" he whispered.

Gon glanced at his surroundings. The morning sun had risen, smiling. A deep forest stretched out before him, and judging from the dripping leaves and lingering clouds, it had just rained. Sniffing the air, Gon seemed to be at a slightly higher elevation than usual. He must be on some sort of mountain.

While taking in all this information, Gon wondered why his sense of smell was so keen, and how he could just tell from his natural surroundings that he was close to the sea, probably on an island. He wanted to know more.

Gon looked down at his clothes. They were crinkled and bloody, but otherwise a bright green color. He searched his pockets and pulled out an interesting card.

Fortunately, Gon had not forgotten how to read. Apparently, the strange card was a Hunter License.

Gon suddenly became more dizzy. The world spun around him. _Hunter Liscense. _he thought.

A torrent of images invaded his mind.

The silver haired boy running beside him. A blond haired boy with red glowing eyes. A man with a suitcase complimenting his own good looks. Another man with the joker card in between his fingers.

Gon clutched his head. He was losing blood and fast. After bandaging his stomach and hands with some cloth he found in his pockets, Gon decided that he was going to confirm that he was indeed on an island. Perhaps people lived there, and maybe those people knew who he was.

As Gon hiked uphill, he wondered what he wanted to do with his life before he had been struck by the meteor. Where were his parents? Who were his friends?

The images from before popped up in his head.

"Who is that silver haired boy?" he asked out loud, as if the trees around him would answer.

When Gon reached the top of the mountain, he found a huge jutting rock towering above him. Leaping with cat like agility, he climbed the stone with ease. Gazing out at the land around him, his suspicions were confirmed. He indeed was on an island. However, he saw no signs of civilization. The sun continued to rise, its bright rays shining down through the forest.

Suddenly, Gon spotted a presence far below him.

He didn't see the person first. In fact, he was troubled with how quickly he sensed them without any other physical signs. Gon didn't know who it was. Looking down from the rock, he could only faintly see a walking figure.

Instinctively, Gon began to hide his own presence. He would figure out who this person was before he approached them. Losing his memory made Gon cautious, though he faintly felt that he already knew who this person was.

Jumping down from the rock, Gon began racing towards the figure on silent steps. He matched his rhythm with the forest noises, blending into his surroudings with practiced accuracy. Gon marveled at his body which seemed to naturally know what to do.

Gon leaped gracefully into a tree so that he could look down on the lone figure approaching him. His face was shrouded in darkness, but judging from his silhouette Gon could tell that he had his hands casually in his pockets. He was tall, taller than Gon, but about the same age. When his face came to the light, Gon gasped.

It was the boy. The boy with silver hair. His blue eyes gleamed.

Gon sudden felt a torrent of images flood his brain. The silver haired boy, laughing at him. Gon facing a guard who continued to beat him up. Gon tickling the silver haired boy, and eating chocolate. Gon pushing hard against a door that would not budge. Gon staring the silver haired boy in the eye, and saying to him that he was his best friend.

Gon clutched his head in agony. Blood was oozing from his wounds. The bandages were not lasting as long as he had hoped. Blood was dripping down from the tree and onto the pathway that the silver haired boy was walking.

Gon gasped. His whole body was seriously injured, he knew that. The pain that shot through him all but made him cry out in anguish.

The boy below him stopped.

Gon tried to still his shaking body, but he could not. The blue eyed boy was staring at the blood on the pathway. His eyes were traveling up to where Gon was hiding...

Gon didn't know what to do. He decided that he have to make a break for it. Otherwise, who knows what could happen...

Gon forgot all pretense of stealth and leaped out of the trees away from the boy. Hurdling across branches, he followed the scent of swift water: a river.

If he could make it to the river...if he could just make it to the river.

Suddenly, the silver haired boy was standing in front of him. The other boy glared at him, when suddenly his eyes widened.

"Gon!"

Gon's eyes widened as well, however he changed his direction quickly, maneuvering carefully so that he was heading towards to the river that he knew was ahead.

Continuing to sprint, he caught a glimpse of glistening waves. At the sametime, the silver haired boy suddenly appeared, running beside him.

Veering direction, Gon ran towards the river again. His wounds now were bleeding so severely that whenever he took a step, blood splattered around the leaves and trees around him. Blood was running down his legs and his arms.

He broke out of the trees and was about to leap into the river when he was tackled by the silver haired boy.

"Gon! Your hurt! What are you doing?" he said with concern.

Gon looked back up at him. His vision swam.

"Who are you?" Gon asked. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gon finally woke up, he immediately wished he could become unconscious again.

His head felt like some was taking a sledge hammer and was pounding bent nails into his skull. His vision was slightly blurry, but after blinking profusely for a couple of seconds, he could see almost normally. His ears were ringing slightly too. All in all, he felt horrible.

Tilting his head slightly, Gon examined his surroundings for the second time that day. He was still in the forest, but he was looking out at the river. He was propped up comfortably against a tree. Someone had re bandaged all of his wounds.

Suddenly, his mind was bombarded by a torrent of memories.

Gon, sitting in a room, waiting as the hours ticked by in the tower. Gon catching fish with the silver haired boy. The silver haired boy getting scared of the fishes eyeballs. Gon stealing a man's badge with his fishing rod. Gon following the scent of a man's cologne as he ran with another blond boy.

He clutched his head and gave a short scream of agony. Why was this happening to him? Gon didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright?" said a voice beside him.

Gon forced himself to stop shaking. Hoping that the strain didn't show on his face, Gon looked over at whoever was next to him. He gasped.

It was the boy with silver hair and bright blue eyes.

The boy wasn't looking at him. He was staring out across the small river that rushed past them, his arms comfortably folded behind his head.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, finally glancing over at Gon, as if staring into his eyes would solve the problem. Gon bit his lip as he fought another wave of pain from his head.

"I sort of do." Gon answered, ashamed of the strain that laced his voice. He looked away from the other boy. He thought of all the memories that had appeared to him thus far.

"I remember calling you my best friend." Gon whispered, almost to himself.

The other boy's eyes widened.

Gon closed his eyes, pushing through the pain. Something warm and fuzzy was trying to push itself through his thoughts. Suddenly, it burst through him like a knife.

"Killua!" Gon screamed. He hadn't meant to yell so loudly, but another wave of pain had caught him in its menacing clutches and wasn't letting go. Gon duobled over, sweat dripping from his face.

"Gon!" said Killua, anxious. Killua got up quickly and knelt in front of Gon.

"That's...your name...right?" said Gon. Killua nodded. Gon smiled.

"To think I was worried..." Gon whispered and then fell unconscious yet again.

Killua stared at his friend with worry. Gon had remembered him. What else did Gon remember? The meteor obviously had made him loose a considerable portion of his memory.

Killua winced at the thought of the meteor. Gon had saved him, once again. It could have been the other way around. Killua could have lost part of his memory. What if he had reverted to being a cold blooded assasin? What if he had killed Gon?

Angry at himself, Killua shook his head and then walked over to the river, a rag in hand. Getting it wet with the cold water and ringing it out, Killua tried to focus on the task at hand. Gon was hit by the meteor, not Killua. He needed to stop thinking of these ridiculous things.

Carefully, Killua placed the rag on Gon's sweaty brow. Considering he had been hit by a meteor, Gon had taken little damage. He didn't seem to have any broken bones, although his stomach and arms where almost completely without skin.

Knowing Gon however, Killua was sure that he would be fine in about a couple of days. What really worried him was if his memories would fully return. What if they didn't?

Killua mischievously thought of all the ridiculous stories he could tell him, and Gon would believe them. Maybe Gon suddenly owed Killua a lot of Chocolate Robots...

Putting those thoughts aside, Killua recalled when Gon had tracked him. If not for his injuries, Killua never would have noticed him. Did that mean he remembered how to use Nen? Killua wasn't sure.

He just sat and waited for Gon to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days had past and Gon was as healthy as ever.

The sun was warm on his face. Killua sat next to him, staring up at the sky.

When Killua had told Gon the reason why they were both on a deserted island was because they were searching for a lost treasure, Gon had insisted they continue to search for it, despite having absolutely no memories of what they were doing. Killua, on the other hand, had insisted that they rest for a couple more days so that Gon could regain all of his strength and hopefully remember a few more things.

Of course, Gon won the argument.

Except right now, they were resting, and Killua was secretly thankful. The shock of having his best friend completely forget about him shook him to the core. It reminded him too much of what his big brother told him would happen if he made friends.

"Killua?" asked Gon.

"Yeah." came the reply

Gon opened his mouth, but then stopped. Shaking his head, Gon looked at the sky.

"I remembered something."

Killua looked over at him. The air became taught. Killua sifted through his own memories. What had Gon remembered? Was it something horrible? Did he remember that he came from a family of assassins? Maybe Gon didn't want to be friend with him anymore because he couldn't remember. Maybe-

"You love chocolates!" shouted Gon, tackling Killua.

Killua laughed. Soon a tickling war had begun. When both sides finally surrendered, Gon was panting loudly.

"Seriously though, I remember a lot now." he said.

Killua glanced at him.

"Like what?"

Gon looked back at him.

"About you."

Killua looked away. So he had remembered.

"Killua." came Gon's voice. It was soft, almost soothing. Killua looked up into big, brown honest eyes.

"I don't just remember bad things." Gon said.

Killua shook his head.

"Even though you lost half of your memories, you're still the same."

At that, Gon flat out laughed.

...

The two boys were following the map through the forest. Apparently, the treasure chest was in a cave by a waterfall, and they could hear up ahead the roaring of gushing water and foaming waves.

Gon bounded ahead, Killua ordering him to wait up.

"There's a pitfall somewhere around here, so be careful." Killua shouted at his jubilant friend. Seriously, Gon never changes, he founded himself thinking.

"Ok!" Gon shouted back.

Killua shook his head.

Suddenly a huge crash split the roar of the waterfall. Gon yelped and disappeared.

"I guess you found the pitfall." said Killua casually. Walking up to the huge hole in the ground, he expected to see Gon staring back up at him with pleading eyes, asking him to help him up.

Instead what he saw was rushing water and a faint flash of green clothes and spiky hair dragged down into its depths.


	5. Chapter 5

Killua stared at the foaming water in shock.

Pulling off his shirt and shoes, Killua dived into the rushing water. Kicking frantically, he fought against the power of the churning current. Where was Gon?

Suddenly, a hand firmly grabbed his arm. Looking over, Killua saw Gon. His shirt was stuck branch. Killua's eyes widened.

With all his strength, Gon launched Killua up. Killua was too surprised to do anything. Breaking the water, Killua was thrown onto the riverbed roughly. Coughing, Killua quickly got up and went to the edge of the river.

"Gon!"

Nothing.

Killua cursed himself. He was about to dive back it when a head popped out of the waves.

"Hi Killua!" shouted Gon. He raised a hand above the water and waved.

"Gon!? What are you doing?" Killua yelled angrily.

Gon looked around.

"Swimming?"

Killua felt like throwing something at him.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" he screamed. "GET BACK HERE!"

Gon tilted his head, and laughed. Suddenly, searing pain went through his head. Crying out, he clutched his head and sank beneath the water.

Killua's eyes widened, and he dove in a second time. Worry caused him to speed through the water like a knife through butter. Scooping Gon up in one of his arms, Killua swam like lightening back to shore.

Laying Gon down in the grass, Killua stared down at his friend. Gon had taught anguish pulling at his face. Killua cringed just looking at him.

"Gon..."

Suddenly, Gon stopped breathing.

"Gon!"

No reponse.

"GON!"

Gon cracked open an eyelid. A smile was spreading across his face.

"Got you!" Gon yelled. Leaping forward, Tickle War 2 began.

"YOU IDIOT!" shrieked Killua, chasing Gon around. Gon was laughing so hard that eventually fell over. Killua launched himself onto him.

"I"M GOING TO GET YOU!"

Gon laughed and soon was begging for mercy.

Continuing towards the waterfall, listening to Killua call him an idiot, Gon was smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He decided not to tell Killua that he hadn't actually been faking it.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing!

PLEASE REIVEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Gon had remembered that Killua was an assassin, and that he had killed many people.

However, Gon also remembered trying everything in his power to get Killua back, and that Killua would never act like that now. He remembered almost everything about his friend.

But other names and faces swirled in his head, bobbing up in down in a chaotic ocean of nausea. Whenever Gon tried to think to hard about his past, he would get a splitting headache that would send the entire world spinning in a reeling pain.

Gon tried to focus on the task at hand: finding the treasure.

Gon and Killua were crouching in the bushes, waiting. Waiting for what, Gon wasn't sure. They just sat there, as if expecting something to pop out at them.

Killua turned to Gon, his blue eyes shining. He wanted to tell Gon something, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it concern? Was it encouragement? What did he want to say?

Gon stared back at his friend, his brown eyes glimmering in the sunlight that streamed through the leaves of the trees. Before Killua could say anything, Gon looked up at the canopy above him.

"You were an assassin." he said. Killua's eyes darted away, and then back at his friend as if he didn't know whether to look at him or not. Since Gon was looking up, Killua couldn't read his expression. But why, _why, _was Gon bringing that up now? However, hearing Gon say those words were comforting to Killua. He had used the past tense.

"We met during the Hunter Exam." Gon continued, still staring up. It seemed as if Killua suddenly became keenly aware of all his surroundings. He noticed the slight shimmer of the sun through the trees. He became aware of tiny ants marching down a stem. He acutely noted that he direction of the wind shifted.

"Where are you going with this?" Killua asked. His voice seemed louder than before, becuase his sense of everything was so heightened.

Gon slowly lowered his head. His big, brown eyes stared at him with a dull expression. Killua's own eyes widened.

Gon blinked, but the dullness didn't leave those eyes. Killua felt like shaking him, bring him out of this awful stupor. His friend bore the expression of someone who would kill.

A whisp of a breeze brushed Gon's face. Suddenly, the boy stiffened, and his eyes filled a new emotion. The loneliness left, and was replaced by alarm.

Gon launched himself at Killua, tackling him to the ground, but not before a knife that was aimed at Killua slit his arm. Killua's eyes widened as he stared at his friend who was on top of him.

Grabbing Killua by the arm, Gon ran. He leaped over bushes and dodged past trees with inhuman speed so that even Killua had to focus to keep up. He followed Gon without question, wondering what was guiding the other teen.

Gon suddenly turned right, and Killua followed, growing more and more surprised. Who was on the island besides them anyway? That was just it. _ There __shouldn't be anybody else. _

When they had covered a good distance between their attacker, Gon and Killua rested for a moment beneath a large tree. Worry bit at his heart. Killua hadn't been able to sense their attacker the entire time. He hadn't even sensed the knife until it had slashed Gon...

Killua looked over at his friend, who was panting heavily. If it hadn't been for Gon, he would have died just then. Both with the knife and running away. Killua stared at the cut on Gon's arm. It was bleeding, but not to badly.

"Are you alright?" Gon asked.

"Idiot! Of course _I _am. Are you okay?" _  
_

Gon was getting increasingly pale, and his breathing only became more ragged.

"I smelled...the poison...on the knife." Gon wheezed, gulping for air. Killua jumped over to his friend. He ripped off part of his shirt, cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"Poison?" Killua whispered out loud. Gon nodded. Gon closed his eyes. When he opened them again the world was spinning.

"I knew...where the...attacker was...from his...scent..." Gon coughed up. Slouching, Gon lost consciousness from the poison.

Killua assessed the situation before him. Judging from Gon's symptom's, the poison was something that just would put him to sleep. Killua wondered at this, because it would mean that the person who had attacked them had ment to take Killua alive. But then why not throw a knife at Gon to keep him from escaping with him?

Killua shook his head. He needed to worry about that later. Right now, he needed to focus on getting Gon somewhere safe. He had no clue how long the sleeping poison would last. Scooping Gon up into his arms, Killua leaped through the forest.

Gon had said that he had located the enemy with his nose. Killua almost smiled. His best friend never ceased to surprise him. The fact that Gon had smelled the blades and figured out what the smell meant in a matter of seconds was almost unbelievable.

Bounding from branch to branch, Killua recalled the blank expression he had seen on Gon's face.

It had scared him, more than anyone would know. It had brought forth an image of an Illumni to his mind.

To see Illumni's blank expression on Gon's innocent face was the last straw for him.

Killua almost wished that the meteor was a person so that he could kill them. He almost immediately banished the thought. Gon would never want him to do that, even if Gon never fully recovered all of his memories.

Clutching the boy in his arms tighter, Killua picked up his pace.

Killua then remembered a cave that Gon had found earlier. That would be an excellent hiding spot. Altering his course for the cave, Killua continued his running.

Suddenly, Gon winced in his arms. He was still asleep, but apparently the poison had an unpleasant effect on its victim. Killua could only worry for him and hol him closer.

When the two finally made it to the cave, Killua was so terrified that he could barely hear because his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears. Gon was as pale as a white sheet. He was so drenched in sweat that whenever Killu a touched him, it was like dunking his hand into a bucket of water. Gon burned with a fever. He flinched in his sleep, muttering heart wrenching complaints.

"Killua...stay. Killua! Killua...Mito..san...Kurapika! Leorio! Killua! Killua! Stay with me, Killua! Don't leave me, Killua! Killua, where are you? Killua!" he feebly cried. He shook, mumbling, groping into the darkness.

Killua could only watch.

"I'm cold...I'm...cold...Killua? Is that you? Killua! What have you done to Killua? Give him back! Killua..? Killua, why are you leaving? Where is everybody? Killua!"

Killua closed his eyes.

"Killua, what are you doing? Why is your hand in my stomach, Killua? Did I do something wrong? Killua! Why are you leaving me like this? Killua, help me. Help me. Please, help me Killua."

Killua's eyes flew open. Water fell onto his hands as he looked into them. What? Was he crying? Killua looked at Gon, murmuring in his sleep.

"Killua, I think I'm dying. Killua, why don't you care? I thought we were friends. Killua, come back. I'll do anything, just come back. Come back and help me, Killua."

This was the worst kind of torture he had ever experienced. It was worse than anything his family had ever done to him. Much, much worse.

"Killua, I believe in you."

Killua stared at his best friend. Gon's face was taught with pain. Killua was reminded that Gon had been protecting him. That is why this had happened.

"Gon..." he whispered.

The wind rippled through the cave, smoothing the shadows.

"I believe in you too, Gon." Killua breathed.

"Killua! Don't leave me, Killua!" cried the weak voice.

"I won't." Killua comforted. His eyes hardened.

"I never will."

DISCLAIMER- I don't own HXH.

Please Review! I'm sorry it took me a little long to get this chapter up. Thanks for all the support!


	7. Chapter 7

Gon's eyes fluttered open to a comforting, cool darkness.

He was drenched in sweat, in fact, it was so bad that he had to blink every few seconds to keep the moisture from rolling into his eyes. His back was leaning against a jagged, cold surface that felt like stone.

Gon ordered his arms to move, to wipe the sweat away from his face, but they only twitched in response. His legs were the same. Gon was slightly annoyed, though he decided to enjoy just laying there, still and silent.

Gon closed his eyes, and almost immediately regretted it. The sweat dripping down his face was unbearable. His face taught with discomfort, Gon kept his eyes closed and leaned his head back as far as he could move it, which wasn't very far.

Suddenly a cool, damp cloth gently wiped his face, relieving him of the discomfort. Gon sighed and slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with Killua, rag in hand.

"Killua..." Gon croaked. His voice was hoarse and rough from disuse. It was dark, but Gon could still see Killua clearly in front of him, shaking his head.

"Rest up." was all he said.

Gon let his head slump. What had happened? Taking a moment to study the unwilling shadows around him, he figured they were in the cave he had found earlier.

A gust of wind brashly blew through the cave. A hollow note echoed, whispering as the breeze blew against holes in the stone wall. with the eerie noise however also carried something that Gon remembered.

It was the smell of poison.

It was tangy and metallic, and it seemed to stick in his dry throat. It was the same scent he had smelled before, the smell that had made him nauseous and empty. Gon felt his head spin and his expression slacken.

This had happened before. It had happened before they had been attacked.

Gon blinked. He had to warn Killua. He had to tell him.

Gon opened his mouth, straining his voice. Killua stared at him. His eyes were wide.

"Stop Gon, you're just hurting yourself."

Gon shook his head.

"Com...ing..." He choked. His words came out so garbled that even he couldn't quite recognize the word. Killua continued to stare at his friend in concern.

Gon tried to plead with his eyes for help, for recognition, but he knew that the emptiness was swallowing him. He consumed him, these fumes, they left him bare and helpless, completely at the mercy of the person who was fast approaching.

Gon coughed, trying to clear his throat, but his lungs where sticky. He had a cotton mouth, foam appearing at the side of his lips. Killua leapt up and put his hands on his shoulders shaking him, screaming at him if he was alright, screaming at him to stop whatever he was trying to do.

Gon's body seized up. Pain shrieked through him, while fear gnawed at his heart. Frantic, Gon struggled with his body. His fingers twitched. Gon forced them into a fist.

His empty eyes hazily focused on Killua who was asking him what was wrong. Gon could see the worry glistening in his friends eyes.

Sorry Killua, Gon thought.

Quickly pushing through the excruciating effort, Gon whipped back his arm and punched Killua squarely in the jaw, causing him to fly back. At the same time, black blades glinting in the shadows zoomed towards Gon, where Killua had been.

Gon made an effort to move, but only managed to move slightly to the left so that one of the three knives didn't hit hit his hard.

Strangely, Gon didn't feel anything. He heard the thuds of the blades hit home, and he saw his blood splatter and soak his green shirt. He even saw the hilts of black blades clearly. That empty expression was leaving him, as if it had taken the pain away with it.

Gon's sharp hearing was also muffled, liking he was listening to what was going on underwater. Killua screaming at him, calling his name...it was as if he was far, far away.

Am I dying? Gon thought, questioning. No, he wasn't dying, because he could still smell quite well. He could still smell his own blood, and he knew that the stench was clogging his nose. It reeked, and Gon felt like shivering, but his body didn't respond to anything he told it.

Killua was running towards him. Gon wanted to shout at him to run away while he still could, but he didn't. He couldn't. A part of him wanted Killua to save him, but his instinct told him that Killua should be running not towards him, but away.

Suddenly Killua stopped, staring at Gon in horror. Gon wondered what he saw. Gon shifted his gaze from his friend and down at himself. Blood bloomed from his chest, shoulder, and stomach around the blades. They were all fatal wounds, Gon knew. He knew that Killua must know too. Killua must not have seen where the blades had hit him before this.

Gon had already lost too much blood, though he still marveled at his lack of physical pain. Looking back up at his friend, Gon corrected himself. It was the worst pain to see Killua at that moment.

Tears streamed down from his wide eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. He stood straight, erect, but ever so slightly shaking. Pain wound itself into his slight expressions that Gon knew only too well. The way his eyes shook, scanning, and the way his mouth opened slightly. Pain and fear in every little detail around him seemed to jump out at Gon like haunting ghosts.

Mustering all the emotion, all the feeling and honesty, everything that Gon had, he put into his eyes as if he was using Gyo, trying to communicate. Asking. Pleading. Begging. You could read his eyes as if he were saying those words that Gon so wanted to say, to scream.

Killua.

Run.

Leave.

Me.

Behind.

Although Gon's hearing faded, he could still hear the faint whisper of his friend saying his name.

Gon's eyes caught sight a figure behind Killua. The figure was tall and lean, and Gon could barely see long hair. Was that...?

"Hello, Kil." came the silky voice floating through the void towards Gon, making him worry even more about his friend and completely forget that he was dying.

Illumni.

Cliff hanger! :) Thanks for all the support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HXH.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything happened in slow motion.

Gon saw Illumni walking slowly towards Killua, who was rooted to the spot. Gon knew the choices that were running through his silver haired friend's head. Stay with Gon or run. Stay with someone who was already dying or save himself.

Gon's eyes could be read like an open book. He wanted Killua to run, to get out of here, not to face the brother that he hated.

But it was then, when Gon felt nothing and everything at the same time, that he finally felt pain.

It came, rolling and shrieking, so searing white and unbearable that Gon was shaken out of his paralysis. Keeling over, his eyes wide as his entire body shook. There was nothing else, just the burn, burn, burn of that staggering pain like fire trembling around those dark blades.

He forgot his name, what he was doing, what he was trying to accomplish. There was nothing but pain. Pain that bit at his stomach and gnawed at his shoulder. Pain that ran across his sides and up into his throat so that he was gagging. Pain that heaved and clawed, roared and smeared. the entirety of his being was pain.

White. All Gon saw was white. White light everywhere. He was spiking, then fading, and finally leaving…

"Gon!"

He heard that muffled voice, so faintly famliar, buzzing in his ears like an annoying fly. Why couldn't he just slip into this light? What is this voice even yelling anyway? Why wouldn't it let hi leave this awful pain?

It was then that he realized. Gon…that was his name, wasn't it?

The memories flooded him, encompassing him, making him gasp from something other than this horrible pain.

Mito san. Ging. Kurapika. Leorio. Hisoka. Illumni. Everyone. The Hunter Exam. Trail and error. Endurance.

And the name that struck him the hardest was the one that he whispered and made the events that swirled around him stop and pause out of pure shock.

"Killlua."

Illumni stopped dragging Killua out of the cave. Killua stopped struggling. Everything stood still as the two brothers stared back at the boy they both had thought to be dead.

Gon's eyes snapped open. His blood spread out in a large pool around him, sticky and wet and crimson.

Gon slowly looked up, determination flaring in his eyes, unstoppable.

He had nothing to lose. He was already dead, Gon knew that much. A miracle would have to happen in order for him to be saved.

But at least he had his memories now. At least he could help his friend.

Gon tried to stand, leaning heavily on the stone wall of the cave. Another breeze blew, kissing his wounds. The wind caused little waves to ripple across the blood on the floor.

Gon staggered, doubling over, but he straightened and faced the two absolutely still brothers in the eye.

Killua's eyes were wide with…fear? Happiness? The best that Gon could make of it was pure emotion, naked and colorful, blooming with passion. It was so unlike Killua, Gon could only smile.

How he could smile at a time like this was of no concern to him.

But seeing the reaction of his friend was far more wrenching.

Killua morphed his hand into a claw and dug it into the hand that held him. Illumni staid expressionless, but was forced to release him.

Gon suddenly felt himself falling. He didn't know when he started to slip, but now he saw the floor fast approaching him.

Gentle hands caught him, lifted him up. Gon lifted his head.

Killua murmured to him, something about pain and death and never leaving him. Gon focused on his voice, straining.

Killua pulled out the knife in his shoulder.

Gon screamed. His vision swam again. He blinked.

Focus, he told himself. Focus on Killua's voice.

Killua muttered, soothing.

The blade in his stomach slid out.

Gon choked on the shriek that escaped from his lips. Coughing, sputtering, dying.

Killua, he told himself. Focus on him.

Gon's vision was spotted, but he could see Killua's tears. He could feel them splatter on his cheeks, as if Gon was the one crying.

Killua removed the knife next to his heart.

Gon didn't do a thing.

It was then that the blankness started to return, to sweep him off his feet and into the folds of painlessness. Gon sighed in his friends arms.

A sudden movement told him that Illumni was coming to finish it for good. Gon felt like closing his eyes, but he didn't.

At that last second, before the pin in Illumni's hand descended into his chest, Gon saw Killua clearly. His friend, this person…he had helped Gon so much. He had given up everything for him.

And now Gon drifted away, to where he did not know, but he had the lingering feeling that it wasn't quite over yet…

* * *

I am the queen of cliff hangers! I hope you liked this one! I have been working on it for a while now, so I really want your in put! Please review! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own HXH.


	9. Chapter 9

Gon's eyes fluttered open. At first, he didn't understand what he was staring at, but then he recognized the pale ceiling tiles of a hospital.

He had woken up to hospital ceilings many times before when he had gotten himself into messes he barely got out of.

Strangely, his vision was the only sense that seemed to work. The silence folded around him, and he enjoyed it for a few moments.

His sense of smell hit him like a hammer. The reeking of dried blood. The stale, metallic scent of sanitized metal. The warm, scent of life floating around him. Body odor. Sweat. A cheeseburger and fries that somebody was having somewhere. And another scent, familiar and soothing, that made Gon want to smile. Chocolate.

It was then that his hearing returned. The beeping of the monitor accompanying the beating of his heart. The soft patter of footsteps. The wheezing of somebody coughing. The clicks of a pen and the tears of lose. The comforting words of the doctor. The final words of a friend. The breath of the soft air conditioning kissing his face.

Gon wished that he could move. He was beginning to regain feeling in his hands as they rested against the white sheets of the hospital bed, but he couldn't turn his head to examine his surroundings.

He could only hear and smell and blankly stare up at the vanilla colored ceiling.

Somthing was missing, something important. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scents that rolled into his nose.

Gosh, he loved the smell of that chocolate.

Than it hit him, finally, more powerful than any punch. The realization. The memories. Who this chocolate smell reminded him of.

Killua.

Gon tried to move. He tried to sit up. He tried to just even twitch.

Nothing.

He blinked. What had happened?

The memories came to him in a flash. The pain. Illumni. The blades. The pin. Killua...he had been crying...

Gon blinked again.

How was he still alive?

It was then that his sense of feeling returned to him fully. He still couldn't move, but he felt all that pain come back to him. He felt numb and dizzy all of a sudden, like the world was tilting.

Moaning, Gon closed his eyes. Once he had regained some sort of control, he tired to muster some aura.

It came weak and thin, but comforting. He focused, building, getting stronger, until he felt like every part of his body was about to explode from the stress. Stopping, Gon panted weakly. He was in no condition to do anything.

It was then that he felt the moisture trickling down his side.

O, how he wanted to move! He wanted to confirm what his nose and his fears were telling him.

It was blood.

It had started to seep from the bandage around his stomach. Remembering how he got the wound, Gon's eyes flew open. More blood was seeping from his shoulder. More from his chest. It flowed out of him, leaving him dizzy and heaving for air.

He heard the door to his room open and a gasp. Suddenly a beautiful, worried face came into view. It was a nurse. Gon thought absently that she looked a lot like Mitosan. The nurse smiled at him.

"You're probably feeling a little woozy. You've lost a lot blood. Hang it tight, little guy."

She then hurried off and left him staring at the ceiling. He wasn't a little guy. He could take care of himself.

Gon shut his eyes.

But he couldn't take care of Killua.

The nurse returned bringing with her a smiling doctor who re bandaged him carefully. The doctor explained to him that he was on some pretty powerful medicine, which was why he couldn't talk or move.

Gon was slightly annoyed when hearing this. He didn't need powerful medicine. He didn't need these doctors or nurses.

There was only one person he wanted to see at that moment.

And when the doctor left, followed closely by the nurse, the silence returned. Gon could still hear everything that was going on outside, but it seemed far away to him.

At that moment, he had never felt so alone.

It was as if the world had forgotten about him, and tucked him away into the corners of forlorn darkness. Far, far away.

Killua.

Gon felt tears slide down his cheeks. They were quiet tears, sad and slow. They stuck on his eyelashes whenever he blinked, and when he finally stopped crying the dried on his skin.

When the nurse came in again, she noticed them. The dried tears. She noticed. The fact that she noticed soothed Gon somehow, and when she wiped them away gently he felt like he was back with Mitosan on Whale Island.

Except he wasn't, and when the nurse left, it only felt worse.

The loneliness ate at him. He was getting sick of staring at the ceiling, but whenever he closed his eyes, images of Killua and Illumni popped into his head. He wished he could move more than anything, at least have a change in scenery.

Then a nurse stuck her head through the door, whispered a goodnight, and all the lights turned off, Gon was happy. He knew he wasn't going to sleep, but the darkness was comforting and different.

He suddenly remembered the last time he was in the dark, thinking that it was comforting. It was in the cave. _T__hat _cave.

Gon listened as silence finally pervaded the hallways outside his room. The only noise now came from his breathing and the soft, steady beeping of the monitor next to him.

So when Gon heard the door open, quiet and smooth, his eyes widened.

He hadn't heard any footsteps approaching. It was as if the door opened and closed of its own accord.

Gon knew that couldn't possibly have happened. He was utterly powerless. All he had was his hearing, nose, and limited vision. Closing his eyes slowly, he suddenly felt the killing intent of the intruder's nen.

Perhaps it was Gon could sense that the intent wasn't that deep. Maybe it was just his instincts that told him that this person wasn't actually serious. Whatever the cause for them being there, Gon couldn't help but crack a smile.

Wait...did he just smile? Gon's eyes shot open in elation.

"YES!" he roared, happiness over flowing him. He could move his mouth!

"Oh yeah! Take that unwilling body! You thought you could get the better of me? Well guess what, I'm speaking. I'M SHOUTING AND IT'S AWESOME BECAUSE I'M ALIVE AND I COULDN'T DO IT BEFORE!"

Gon smiled an ear to ear grin. Yes! He could finally speak! He could do something by himself. He could...

He could hear someone chuckling.

It was quiet at first, almost hesitant, but soon it grew to an all out laugh. It was pure and beautiful, clear like a ringing bell, and Gon recognized it.

"Gon."

The laughter died down. It was dark, but these shadows were nothing for Gon. So when a figure stepped into his field of vision, he could clearly see who it was.

"Killua." he whispered.

A silence enveloped them both. Killua's eyes had dark circles underneath them, as if he hadn't slept for about a week. His white hair glistened in the blackness.

"How long was I out?" Gon asked. He wasn't exactly nervous, but he didn't really want to know the answer either.

"6 days."

Gon closed his eyes.

"What happened?"

Killua didn't reply immediately. He sat down at the foot of Gon's bed so that Gon could just barely see him. Killua was studying his friend and the sheets around him.

Gon didn't know this, but the sheets underneath him were soaked in blood. Blood had continued to seep from his bandages, and because the doctor's couldn't move Gon, they couldn't change the sheets.

Gon looked awful. He was painfully thin, and bandages covered almost every part of his body. The doctors had told Killua that it would take him a long time to recover.

A _very _long time.

"You won't be able to do walk for about a year."

Silence.

"And when you can walk, you won't be able to jump or run for another 5 months."

Gon didn't make a sound.

"By the time you've fully recovered, it will have been two years."

Gon sighed.

"Yeah, but what happened?"

Killua almost smiled. Shock at his friend's response was laughed at. Of course Gon would react this way. Of course he would be more concerned a bout Killua then himself.

He was Gon, after all.

"Illumni injected you with the antidote to his poison. Apparently, you were being poisoned the entire time. I failed to notice, because my body is so tolerant to that sort of thing."

Gon blinked.

"Anyway, Illumni left. I got you to a hospital the next day. You were barely alive."

Gon breathed in.

"I left just before you woke up. There was a sudden rumor that your father was in town. I spent the day looking for him."

Gon breathed out.

"I came back, but I couldn't tell if you were awake. I decided to play the bad guy, because I knew that you would do or say something funny. I really needed to laugh...Gon you scared the hell out of me. You...you looked like you were dead. I thought you were too."

Gon closed his eyes. Killua stared at him from his seat on the bed. Killua leaned heavily against the bed, putting out a hand, and wincing when his hand touched a moist section of the covers.

"Thanks Killua, but..." Gon opened his eyes.

"...I think I'm alright." he whispered.

Killua stared at him. How could he say that? The blood...it was everywhere. The steady beating of the monitor had once sounded so faint, so weak. His thin, frail body unmoving. It would be like this...for over a year? How could Gon...?

"Thank you so much for staying with me."

Killua blinked. He didn't tell Gon that he had almost left several times. Out of guilt. Out of shame.

Gon had protected him till the end, every single time. He had thrown around his life like it was nothing just to make sure Killua was safe.

He didn't deserve him.

"I don't deserve you."

Killua looked up quickly at the unexpected statement. Gon was staring straight at him, hazel eyes unblinking, honest, full of confidence and happiness.

"Your the best friend ever." Gon's eyes were beginning to droop. He must be exhausted, thought Killua. He had lost so much blood. So much blood...

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Gon's eyes continued to descend, but his tone was wide awake and forceful. There was no argument.

"Your my best friend. We need each other."

Gon's eyes finally slide all the way shut, and Gon drifted into sleep, a fading wish escaping his lips.

"Don't leave me..."

Killua shut his eyes tightly.

"I won't."

And he stayed there, the rest of the night, on the edge of Gon's bed. As he sat there, waiting for his friend to wake up, Killua couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face. He could help the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

He couldn't help that when Gon finally woke up, and told Killua that his memory had come back completely, Killua stood and left the room jumping and screaming, announcing to everyone who walked by that his friend remembered everything. Gon laughed at him the whole time.

He couldn't help the happiness.

And Killua was okay with that.

But something about the way Gon looked at him told Killua that he knew. Gon knew that he had lied.

Of course Illumni hadn't just left. They had struck a deal. It had been a simple one. Killua had to kill Gon, or Illumni would do it for him. Kill Gon and he wouldn't have to return to the mansion. Let Illumni kill Gon and he would be forced to return home.

It was an ultimatum.

Killua couldn't help the happiness.

But hell, it burned him.

* * *

thanks! Please review! Special mention goes to: Kiluka-chan!


	10. Chapter 10

"You have to do something awful, don't you?"

The question was sudden and unexpected. Killua and Gon had been talking and a silence had folded between them, alone in the hospital room. That was when Gon sprung the question.

Gon was excellent at laying traps. Killua had seen him, out in the woods, make them with perfection. How Gon could make traps with such simple words, Killua wondered.

Killua sealed his expression, but hazel eyes saw right through him.

Killua looked down. He couldn't tell him, but he felt the words leaving his lips. He quivered.

"I'm to kill you, and if I do I don't have to go home. If I don't kill you, Illumni will and I'll be forced to return."

Killua bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to say it. But he had.

There was no turning back now.

Gon didn't say anything at first, but Killua could see him thinking. What would he do? Boy, was he an idiot. He shouldn't have said anything. He hadn't wanted to say anything in the first place! God, he was _stupid. _Seriously, how could be so-

"Well then, why don't we fake my death and then make a run for it?"

Gon broke his thoughts into a million pieces. Killua almost laughed. What a ridiculous idea.

'We can't do that! they'll see right through me." Killua looked down. Killua hadn't even taken another breath before Gon dropped his response. It was the same reaction gotten from Killua as if he had just dropped a bomb.

"Then kill me, now."

Killua's head shot up. Gon's own eyes were dead serious, hard, and confident. He meant what he said.

So Killua didn't feel bad about flicking his finger to his forehead.

"OW! What was that for?!" Gon whined.

"You were being an idiot, that's why! Don't say that!" Killua shouted, annoyed, and surprised. Gon, you idiot...

"But that way you won't have to go home!"

Killua looked at Gon. He had said it so honestly, so unafraid, so concerned for his friend. Why did he have to have this great friend?

Killua smiled at Gon, almost mockingly, but it was friendly all the same.

"Let's not to anything then." came Gon's response to his friends smile.

Killua choked. Not do anything?

"But then Illumni-"

"You'll be here. It's okay." Gon interrupted him.

Killua stared at him.

He had stared that face for so long, he had studied for countless hours. That honest expression he had committed to memory.

"How can you say that? How can you _possibly _say that? You can only speak and smile and-"

"Wiggle my fingers!" interjected Gon, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and then elation, as his finger moved around.

Killua blinked.

"And look, I even got my wrist to move up in down!" Gon moved his wrist a few centimeters. A huge smile spread across his face, full of joy and pride.

Killua looked at his feet. He took a deep breath in, and he began to tremble. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't. Not when...

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE SO NAIVE?! HOW _STUPID _CAN YOU GET?! SERIOUSLY, THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND YOUR EXCITED ABOUT WIGGLING YOUR FINGERS? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE SO SELFISH?! _YOUR GOING TO DIE!"_

Killua seethed. Taking another deep breath, he started again.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOUR SO PATHETIC! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND? YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE THIS I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU DIE OR NOT!"

The words slipped from his lips, full force, hard, cold, merciless, heartless. _Cruel._

The smile had been stolen from Gon's face. The hazel eyes were cold and empty. Almost lifeless.

Killua took a step back. He didn't just say that, did he? He hadn't seriously just said all that out loud. Killua blinked. His voice was still hoarse from screaming. Gon's eyes were closing, slowly, deliberately.

Killua took another step back, stunned.

"Killua? I need to think. Alone."

Gon's voice was small and fragile. Killua silently opened the door, backing away. When he closed it behind him, he leaned on it heavily. His hands to his face, he ran his fingers through his white hair.

He had really just done that, hadn't he.

Someone was tapping on his shoulder, saying his name. It was annoying. Finally, he looked up into the warm face of a nurse.

"I have to check on Gon."

Killua stepped aside.

The events that followed seemed surreal; they came too fast, too smudged.

First was the surprised and horrified gasp of the nurse as she walked into the room.

Then Killua was next to Gon, shaking him, screaming at him to wake up. To breath. To speak. To open his eyes.

The monitor that had once beeped steadily now flat lining.

The doctors rushing in, ready to pump at Gon's heart with electric shocks.

Killua brushed them aside, and took to Gon's heart with his own nen. Voltage cracked the hair. Killua slammed Gon's chest.

Killua wouldn't let go of Gon. The nurses told him to leave. To get away from his friend. They said horribly things, thought Killua.

Killua clutched his friend.

It was only when the police arrived that Killua acted. He grabbed Gon, running with him in his arms.

Killua ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Far from the city, from the hospital. Far, far away.

Into the mountains, into the forest. The earth was covered with pine needles. They crunched underneath his swift feet.

He only stopped when he felt the soft touch of that tell tale presence.

"Illumni, come out..." he croaked.

His brother materialized out of the shadows. His expression empty. Eyes, blank.

And it was then that time caught up with Killua.

Staring into his brothers bottomless eyes, the truth hit him, hard.

Gon was dead.

Gon was in his arms.

And he was dead.

Illumni stared.

Nodded.

Turned and left, the words on his lips faint and brought by the whispering breeze.

"I didn't think you would kill him, Kils."

When the presence of his brother faded away into the shadows, Killua dropped to his knees. Setting Gon gently down onto the blanket of pine needles, Killua stared at his pale, peaceful face. His eyes were closed.

Killua's vision became blurry. Water splashed on Gon's shirt.

Killua felt his head falling until it rested on his friend's chest.

The night was falling, black and quiet.

_"YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE THIS I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU DIE!"_

Killua closed his eyes. Those had been the last words he said to him. What things had he said before that?

_"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"_

_"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE SO SELFISH?"_

_"YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!"_

_"WHY DO I EVEN HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND?"_

Killua couldn't breath anymore. He had said those things to the only friend he had ever had after he had just been willing to give his life to him.

How messed up was he?

Tears came, rolling and quiet. They were pearls of guilt.

The only noise came from the steady thump from his friend's chest. It was calm, gentle and soft. Killua found himself falling asleep to its easy rhythm. It was almost like a drum or a...

Or a heartbeat.

Killua's drooping eyes shot open. Sitting up abruptly, Killua stared down at his friend.

Gon's eyelids fluttered slightly, and his mouth twitched.

Killua took a deep breath.

Gon's eyes shot open. He arms where twitching so badly and violently that Killua was struck on the face. Blood dripped from the side of his lip. He didn't notice.

Finally, Gon took control over his arms and sat up. Stretching his arms up to the sky, he let out a long breath. Rolling his shoulders, he then preceded to arch his back like a cat.

Standing up, he stretched his legs. Jumping up and down, he seemed to enjoy the feeling of being able to move. Sighing, Gon finally looked over at a speechless Killua.

"It took _forever _to bribe that nurse, you know." was all he said.

Killua blinked.

Stretching his shoulders more, Gon leaned back.

"I had to talk her into cutting my pain reliever medicine. That gave me control over my body again, but it hurt like hell. You didn't notice, so it was okay."

Killua stared.

"I told her that I needed to fake dying. She agreed to that pretty quickly though. She'd apparently done it before with another patient."

Killua blinked a second time.

"Anyway, she gave me this medicine that would slow my heartbeat so much that the monitor would flat line and I would go into this semi-unconscious state... It would be as if I had died. But I could still feel and hear what was happening. God, those electric shocks hurt! You really had to go all out, didn't you?"

It was then that Killua broke out of his trance.

He ran towards Gon and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug. He didn't care about what Gon thought.

Gon was alive.

Killua murmured about how he was sorry. He hadn't meant a single word of what he had said. He had just been scared. Gon was his best friend ever. He would never leave him. He would never want him to die. He would never want Gon to go away. He was so sorry.

Killua was sort of surprised when Gon slowly hugged back.

* * *

The night was pitc

* * *

h black. The silence encompassed all, except for the breeze that rode the backs of the unseen storm clouds above. Gon could tell from just a deep breath that it was going to rain soon.

Standing up, he went over and fumbled with several leaves in the darkness, until he returned to Killua with a large umbrella that they could easily share together.

Killua started laughing when Gon sat down next to him, leaf umbrella in hand.

"What?"

Killua controlled his laughter and smiled at his friend. They had done this before. Only, the first time it had happened it had ended in utter disaster.

But when no meteors flew down from the sky and the silence remained unbroken, Killua couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Gon looked at him, his keen eyes piercing in the darkness.

"You got the map?" he asked.

"Yeah, right here." came Killua's reply.

And when it began to rain, and the soft patter of water sliding off the makeshift umbrella soothed Killua's nerves, he smiled.

This new adventure was going to be _much _better than the last.

* * *

Thanks everybody! I hope you like this final chapter! The queen of cliffhangers signs off...

Who knows, maybe that new adventure will be another story? Please review to convince me...

Thanks again for all the support!


End file.
